Amnesia
by Amywxue
Summary: While fighting a electric EVO, Rex loses all of his memories - again. Will Six, Holiday and the rest of Providence be able to regain his trust and help Rex recover his memories, or will the terrifying new enemy emerge triumphant? (On Hiatus)


**Hello everyone! Firstly, I would like to thank all of you that bothered to read my story. This is my first Generator Rex fanfic, so I apologize in advance for any parts that don't make sense or seem confusing. Also, I have absolutely no idea why I suddenly decided to name my chapters after Greek letters. I blame it on reading Percy Jackson. **

**Secondly, If I misspelt any names, please tell me. **

**Third, as I mentioned earlier, this is only my first Generator Rex fic, so sorry for any OOCness.**

**Fourth, I am a terrible writer, so please forgive me and my horrible stories. (Whenever I read other people's awesome stories I get so depressed)  
**

**There will be no romance in this story, but hopefully the plot will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Generator Rex.**

**Alpha**

"Rex!" Agent Six attempted to move towards the boy, but was pushed back by another wave of electricity.

"Stand back, Six!" Rex called back, gritting his teeth. He was locked in a struggle with the electronic EVO that recently appeared, and was trying to help the innocent victim. Unfortunately, that 'victim' apparently doesn't want to be healed. It let out an inhuman scream, and released yet more electricity (surprise, surprise). Rex was trying to get close enough to deactivate the nanites, but…well, let's just say it wasn't going so great. The floods of electricity kept pushing him back. Even worse, Rex's own nanites chose that moment to suddenly stop working.

_Come on…work!_ A mechanical fist appeared, then fell apart almost immediately. _Great. Just what I need. My own nanites shutting down on me._ Rex was flung off balance, and grabbed a lamppost to stop himself from falling.

"_Why not just give up?" _A voice spoke in the back of his mind. Rex started, and looked up, searching for the source. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of a hooded figure standing on the top of a building, apparently unfazed by the destructive waves of electricity that was violently pulsing through the air.

"_Join us!" _The mysterious EVO urged. _"You won't suffer any pain that way, and we'll treat you well… far better than those Providence agents…"_ Rex gave a hiss of annoyance, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Unfortunately, ignoring a creepy voice at the back of your head was about as easy as ignoring an attacking wasp. Actually, scratch that. Make it a whole _swarm_ of wasps.

"_It's useless,"_ it chuckled. _"You can try and block me out, but I'll always find a way back…"_ Rex gasped as another, even stronger wave of electricity hit him in full force. His nanites were _not_ appreciating this.

_Whatever that wave does, it's shutting my nanites off,_ He realised.

"_Why fight a losing battle?_" The voice asked. _"You know you're not going to win. Without your nanites, you're just a regular seventeen-year-old…" _Rex groaned, pain coursing through his entire body.

"_It hurts, doesn't it?" _The voice purred. _"Join us, Rex, and I promise you the pain will stop…" _

"Be quiet!" He snapped out loud.

"_No use, Rex… You don't have the right 'protection' against me…"_

He was so distracted by the voice that he didn't notice the EVO rushing at him before it rammed into his body.

"Ow!" Rex sailed back, crashing into an already crumbling building and tearing it down completely. Whoops. Blood trickled from a corner of his mouth, and several of his ribs felt broken. He cursed as he felt his vision go hazy. This wasn't good. He struggled forwards, desperately reaching towards the rampaging EVO. The voice that had been irritating him for the last few moments was silent, no doubt shocked by his stupidly brave move.

The EVO saw the small figure by his foot, and raised its feet to crush Rex. Fortunately, Six managed to break through the electrical field. Even though the EVO was quite large, it obviously felt the pain of having two swords getting pushed into its body. It howled, rearing back a little, and the foot that was dangerously close to squashing Rex into an EVO pancake seconds ago stepped back. Rex took this opportunity to use his remaining strength to reach forwards, his fingertips just brushing the EVO's other toe.

"Come on," Rex muttered, wincing at the pain from his earlier accident. "Work!"

Immediately, the familiar sensation of his nanites doing their thing tingled through his body, and he gave a sigh of relief as he watched the giant EVO shrink back to the size of a regular human, as well as regaining his human features. His smile was short lived however, as a new, strange feeling overcame him. What was going on? Without warning, a picture flashed through his mind. A young boy huddled on what seemed to be a tiny island, only the waves of the sea was not made of water.

The sea was alive with shadows.

They writhed and thrashed, slowly swallowing what remained of the boy's tiny sanctuary. The boy cried out, and raised a tear stained face. Rex stared in pure shock.

It was himself.

Then suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

This wasn't a vision. It was a… a memory. And along with that realization came the weight of what it meant.

"No, please…" the boy – himself – whimpered. "Not this again… I don't wanna forget… not again…" The shadows crept closer to the sobbing boy. "Tuck… Cricket… Skwydd…" Rex felt a cold hand squeeze his heart. The poor kid sounded so… heartbroken.

_This would happen every time,_ he thought sadly, remembering. _I would remember everything… just before… just before...  
_

Then the ocean of shadows swallowed the crying boy whole.

* * *

"Rex! Rex!" Rex opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly, unsure of what he was going to see. He slid his eyes open a crack, and blinked at the sunlight. He fully opened his eyes.

"Rex! Oh, thank god you're alright..." A woman wearing a white lab coat sighed, relief clearly showing in her voice. A man wearing a green coat stood a little further off. Rex frowned. The woman noticed this, and put a hand on his forehead in concern. Rex winced at the unexpected gesture, then groaned as he felt a aching pain all over his body. The woman pulled her hand back. Her expression changed from relief to worry and alarm.

"Rex?" She asked slowly. "What's wrong?"

Rex only stared at her in confusion.

"Do..." He said cautiously. "Do I know you?"

**So, that was the first chapter! Hoped you liked it. Sorry it's so short - it's really more of a intro.**

**Please review! Tell me what you thought! Even if you didn't like it, please at least tell me what I should improve on.**

**Also, this is only one of my side projects for now, and depending on whether or not people like it I may turn this into a full-time story that I will pay lots of attention on. Update frequency depends on how I feel, and the amount of reviews I get. If people like it, I'll definitely update more. But if no-one reviews... well, I won't abandon the story, but I'll be less motivated, and update less. **


End file.
